Torn
by NoseTwitcher14
Summary: Neela fic. rated because of the subject matter (rape)
1. Parts 1 and 2

**Disclaimer – I don't own any of the ER characters. **

part 1

Abby stood at my door smiling. She wore a very long shimmering dress that really showed off her curves. She looked at me critically and frowned

"why aren't you dressed up? it's a club we're going to not a med school lecture" I looked down at my t-shirt, jacket and trousers even I had to admit that stood next to her, I did look like I was headed for a lecture.

"Alright I'll change but I don't think I have anything suitable" I went in to my room and opened my wardrobe doors with Abby close behind. She peered in looking at my collection of pressed t-shirts, smart trousers and a few saris. Then she noticed something at the very back, a dress I'd brought on an impulse a couple of years ago. It was very small and gold. Abby pulled it out and smiled triumphantly, she left the room as I put it on. It felt very weird wearing something so skimpy, I looked in to mirror and almost didn't recognise the person the person staring back. Slowly I pulled the band from my hair and watched as the soft curls fell around me shoulders, I could hardly believe that this was me – Neela Regostra

Part 2

The club was packed, pop music blared from various speakers around the room. I sat on a chair at the bar watching my work colleagues dancing around hyper actively. Every so often one of them would come up to me and try and persuade me to dance with them, every time I politely declined. I felt very self-conscious in my skimpy gold dress. A man I didn't recognize sidled up to me, and smiled a sweet smile. He was very good looking with sandy brown hair and large brown eyes.

"Would you like a drink?" his voice was soft and kind "just a cola please" he walked to the other end of the bar and spoke to the bar man in a whisper, I couldn't make out what he was saying. He brought me back the cola and smiled taking a seat next to me. We both started to sip our drinks silently. By drink tasted different but it was probably a cheap brand they used. We both finished our drinks and placed them back on the bar

"would you like a dance?" he asked so sweetly that I just couldn't say no. I nodded my head and together we moved towards the dance floor, we slow danced despite the fact that the song was a lively dance track. I could feel the eyes of my friends watching as we moved together. Unlike most men he kept his hands high back and didn't even try to move them lower. After a few songs we went back to the bar and again he ordered the drinks, again he did it in a low whisper. He brought the drink back. I didn't even look at the drink because despite only knowing Ollie a few minutes I trusted him. I sipped at the liquid and almost choked it wasn't cola. It wasn't to sure what it was though. I didn't want to accuse him of giving me alcohol. He kept giving me these drinks though. After a while my head started to spin, the music seemed to increase in volume and I felt sick.

"Home. I want to go home" my words were very slurred, it didn't even sound like my voice. He smiled at me

"alright. Would you like me to walk you?" I nodded and we left the club. As we got neared to my house, he put his arm around me like he was supporting me. We reached my door and I turned to him

"goodbye Ollie" I smiled at him and started up the stairs but I felt something pull me back

"what do you mean goodbye?" Ollie's voice had changed it was no longer soft it was hard and gravely

"oh honey, don't I deserve to come in after all you've been leading me on all night. All the seductive dancing" I just looked at him immediately my head cleared. What did he mean seductive dancing? I was slowly dancing like I had when I went to school dances. I started to move again and got to my door. I put the key in to lock and unlocked it going in side. I went to close the door put something pushed it open again – he forced his way in pushing me against a wall.


	2. Parts 3 and 4

**Disclaimer – the ER characters don't belong to me. **

**Warning - this chapter is why this fic is rated PG-13**

Part 3

He started kiss me. First on my face and then my neck and then he started working his way down, I tried forcing him off but he was too strong for me.

"stop please" I pleaded, a small tear slipped down my face as he started moving back up to my face kissing it harder than ever. I closed my eyes, so I couldn't see that awful look in his eyes. He pulled me a tiny bit away the wall and I knew that I could probably kick him but I was paralyzed and he knew it. His hands found my dresses zip and he practically ripped it off the dress which was now hanging around ankles. I wanted to scream out for help but I couldn't there was a huge lump in my throat. He started to kiss me again. Harder than ever. I winced as he started to stroke me. Then he removed my pants. I started to cry desperately but that just made him more confident in what he was doing. He pulled me down to the ground

"Please stop" I looked at him right in the eye hoping that the fear in them would deter him from what he was planning. He entered me and I can swear I have never felt as much pain before in my life.

Part 4

He left a few minutes later leaving me lying on the floor, my face streaked with tears. I felt so ashamed of what had happened to me. I looked around me; I could see my phone on a table in my bedroom. Slowly I got up checking that he wasn't hiding in the shadows despite the fact I'd seen him leave. I moved in to my bedroom at the pace of a snail, every part of me ached. I grabbed a dressing gown from the back of my door and reached for the phone. I sat down on the bed and dialled Abby's number. I wanted her to come help me, hold me while I cried. The phone rang out for a few seconds before her answer machine cut in, I just sat there listening to the upbeat message before dissolving in the fresh wave of tears. I hung up after a few minutes and just looked at the phone. I felt so alone. I'd seen so many cases a rape at the hospital but I never thought it could happen to me. I felt so dirty like I'd never ever feel clean again. All I want is a bath but I can't. I heard it said so many times that washing removes some evidence. I just lie on my bed looking up at the stark white ceiling. I looked at my bedside table, sat there was my childhood teddy bear Eddy. I hadn't needed him for over 10years. I reached for him and hugged him close.


	3. parts 5 and 6

Thanks for the feedback! The more you add the quicker I'll add up new chapters!

**Disclaimer – I don't own any of the ER characters **

Part 5

I just lay there on my bed for what seemed like hours, sobbing in to Eddy's soft matted fur, sadly he no longer managed to comfort me as much as he had when I was little. The phone started to ring; a thought immediately entered my mind – Ollie. Then I remembered that I hadn't even given him my phone number. I reached out and grabbed the phone; Abby's chirpy voice filled my head

"So Nee, did you cop off with the guy?" she sounded so happy. Suddenly I burst in to tears.

"Nee? What's wrong?" I couldn't speak through the tears, "Neela? You there?" I was still sobbing in to the phone "right that's it, I'm coming round" I heard the click as she placed her receiver down but I just couldn't turn mine off. My mouth tasted of salty tears. I held Eddy even closer to me, looking at the phone wishing that I'd hear Abby's voice on the other end again. I heard a knock at my door, my whole body tensed. All I could think of was opening the door and him being there back for more.

"NEELA!" Abby was shouting through my letter box. I waited just lying there "come on Neela open the door" I could hear the frustration in Abby's voice. I heard the sound of the letter box closing and then I heard the door open. As the footsteps got nearer to my room, I started to curl up more and more, clutching Eddy closer and closer. By the time the figure appeared at my bedroom door, I was curled like a foetus, it hurt so much being in that position but it felt safe. The person started to move towards my bed, I couldn't bring myself to look at them.

"Oh Neela" I looked up, knelt beside me was Abby. Her face filled with worry "I found the key under the flower pot" I was still curled up; she was looking at me, her face a mixture of worry and confusion. She turned away from me; something in the hall caught her eye. She stood up and left the room, she took one look at the crumpled gold dress on the floor before turning back to me.

"Neela no?"

Part 6 - Abby's POV

Why? Why didn't I stay back at the bar with Neela? Why did I let her dance with that guy? Why did I let her walk off with him? I am so stupid. I can hardly bare to look at Neela. She looks like a small child curled up on her large bed. Her eyes are wide and filled with fear, her cheeks covered in tear and mascara tracks.

"Have you rung the police" suddenly I was in over-drive. I was back in to Dr Abby mode. Suddenly I wasn't in my best friend's house; I was in the ER confronted with a patient who I knew had been raped. Neela shook her head slightly. A few more tears slipped down her cheek. I sat down on the edge of her bed,

"Would you like me to ring the police for you?" Neela nodded slightly. I reached out for the phone and dialled. I gave the information to the operator and was told that a police officer would be round shortly.

"I feel sick" Neela started urging, I rushed in to the bathroom and grabbed the nearest bucket like object I could find. I got it to her just in time. She started throwing up violently. Then she just collapsed back against the pillows, I took the bucket-thing from the room and went back to her. She started sobbing again, "sh, its ok. It'll be ok" I wished I could be sure that what I was saying was the truth.


	4. Parts 7 and 8

**Disclaimer – I don't own any of the ER characters. **

**Thanks for the feedback everyone **

**Most parts will be in Neela's POV, so if a part doesn't have a name next to it, it will be in her POV. **

Part 7 – Abby's POV

It felt like hours before the police arrived. Neela just lay back against her pillows sobbing every so often. I'd never seen her like this before. The doorbell ringing shocked me and I stood up and went to answer it

"Don't leave me" Neela pleaded from her bed. Her voice was weak and slightly hoarse from crying. I smiled reassuringly at him from the bedroom doorway "I've just got to answer the door ok? I'll be a few seconds" I left the room and went to the door. I opened it and smiled at the two female officers that stood there, "Neela Regostra?" the taller of the two officers looked slightly confused at the sight of me. "No I'm Neela's friend Abby Lockhart. Neela's through here" I led the two in to Neela's room. She was now sat up in bed.

"Hello Neela. I'm Catherine Harrison and this is my colleague Sarah Jacobs" the shorter of the two officers spoke with a soft voice. Neela smiled a small smile at her but it was a weak attempt. "I want to get away from her" Neela's voice was filled with fear and determination. She looked at me, pleading with me. I looked at the officers "is there anyway we can do this somewhere else?" the two officers looked at each other and started talking in very low voices, so low that I couldn't work out what they were saying. "Well we could go to the station. We'd have to go there later anyway. Is that ok with you Neela" Neela nodded and started to climb out of her bed clutching the dress gown tighter around here.

"We'll wait outside while you get dressed" the two officers left the room and with a finally look a Neela, I went out with them. They looked down at the crumpled dress in the hall, "that's what she was wearing tonight" I told them. Sarah nodded to the other and went outside, she returned a few minutes later with a clear plastic bag and a pair of latex gloves. She slipped the gloves on and gently placed the dress in the bag. Neela came out in the hall, she walked slowly towards the door but just before we got to it, she stopped dead.

"I can't go out there. He could be there" Catherine went to the door and opened it. She looked outside. "Theres nothing out there sweetheart. You'll be ok" Neela looked at me and I nodded. She grabbed hold of my hand, gripping it so tightly I thought she'd cut of my circulation, together we walked out to the police car and climbed in.

Part 8

The police station was very bright. The police officers took me in to a small room with a bed in. I wanted Abby with me but the officers had said she had to stay outside while they did the examination. From behind a curtain a doctor appeared, a tall thin woman with tied up brown hair. She had very large soft brown eyes. She smiled at me. The officers left the room. "Hello there. Right I'm Dr Barrett. There's a gown behind that curtain that I need you to put on ok?" I nodded at her and went behind the curtain, changing from my t-shirt and trousers in to the gown; it was very much like a hospital gown. I stepped back out and around the curtain and at the doctors say so, I climbed up on to the bed. She grabbed her rape kit from the table and started to do the examination. I winced a couple times. When she was done she smiled at me, telling me to sit up.

"Ok honey. Could you pull the gown down so I can see your chest and back" I did as I was asked. She looked very carefully at my back; she grabbed a Polaroid camera from her desk and took some photos of my back. She touched something on my back and I winced, it hurt.  
"sorry". I looked down at my chest noticing some scratch marks for the first time. I hadn't even felt them there. She looked at them too, taking photos of them like she had what ever was on my back. Gently she placed the camera back on the desk. "Ok all done" so left the room and the two officers came back in.

"ok Neela, we'll take you to an interview room now" Catherine smiled at me "and if you want, your friend can sit in with you" I smiled back at her gratefully and we went towards the interview rooms, Abby was sat sheepishly outside on of them. Catherine led us in to a free one and we sat on the hard seats. "ok Neela, can you tell us the name of the man that did this" Sara asked softly, I started sobbing again just thinking about him.


	5. Part 9

**Disclaimer – I don't own any of the ER characters **

Note – thanks to everyone who's reviewed! Sorry this is only a short part.

Part 9 – Abby's POV

Neela laid her head in her hands sobbing on the oak table in the police interviewing room. I felt so helpless, sat next to her unsure on how exactly to comfort her.

"Miss Lockhart, do you know the name of this man" I shook my head slightly; I couldn't even describe him as I'd only seen him from the back. Neela raised her head slightly, "Ollie" that was all she said before bursting in to a batch of fresh tears. The two officers looked at each other and frowned slightly while Neela buried her head against my shoulder.

"Neela, do you know his last name?" against my shoulder Neela's head shook. I knew what the officers were thinking; it was very likely that he, Ollie, had given a false name. Warm tears seeped through my thin t-shirt wetting my shoulder, Neela raised her head. "You won't catch him will you?" Neela's voice was quiet, she sounded like a lost little girl. The two officers again looked at each; we both saw their expression, one of great sadness for the victim sat in front of them who would likely never see the man who attacked her brought to justice. The rest of the interview passed in a blur – a mixture of questions, answers and tears.


	6. Part 10

**Disclaimer – I don't own any of the characters in ER**

**Note – thanks again to everyone who's reviewed. The more reviews the quicker I will post more (I promise). **

Part 10 – Abby's POV

We left the police station soon after that. Neela was exhausted; she almost fell asleep in the police car which was taking us back to my house. We couldn't go back to Neela's just the idea sent her in another flood of tears. Her eyes were red. The ride was very short and we were back at mine before we knew it. Neela wouldn't let go of my hand during our two second walk to my front door. The police officers had told us that they would be in touch but I knew what they would say 'that they couldn't catch him with the tiny bit of information they had'. Inside my flat all I could think about was sleep. I went in to my bedroom with Neela close behind. I looked at my soft bed waiting for me to climb in to; I turned and looked at Neela. She was yawning. I gestured to her, to get her to get in to the bed to curl up. She looked at me briefly before getting in pulling the thick duvet over herself. Her eyes closed and for the first time tonight she looked peaceful but that was short lived. Within minutes she was tossing and turning, crying out.

"no. no." she screamed out. Her eyes still tightly closed. She kicked out flicking the duvet of herself. Her arms flying about wildly.

"get away from me" I started tapping her shoulders, shaking them trying to break her from this nightmare. Her eyes flew open and she looked up and me shaking with terror.

"he came back Abby. He came back" tears flowed down her cheeks like rivers, all I could do was hug her tight.

"sh Neela. I won't let him get you. I promise" deep down I know that I can't protect her forever but she couldn't tell that in my voice. Could she?

**Here's the evil bit, here's a sneak to what I may or may not do to Neela. There maybe lasting results from the incident, there may not. Ollie may get sent down or maybe he'll roam free. Will I be evil or will I be kind! **


	7. Part 11

**Disclaimer – I don't own any of the ER characters**

**Note – this part is quite short, I will add a long part soon. fictionally it's been a week since the last part and today is Neela's first day back at work, (despite Abby say it's too soon) also only Abby knows about the incident. **

It sounded so frantic. The sounds of the ER sounds I'd almost forgotten in only a week away. Everybody asks me how I am as if I've been ill. Abby keeps looking over at me, studying me as if she expects me to keep breaking down but I can't not here. That's why I wanted to come back, have something take my mind of everything but in every quiet moment I can see his face, hear his voice, smell him, feel him. I hate it.

"Ambulance coming in" we all jump in to a familiar routine, ready to work on the patient. "Adult male, car skidded on ice, unconscious" the ER doors swung open and the paramedics ran in pushing the trolley with the patient on. Abby ran towards it with a nurse in tow taking down details of the patient. The two of them wheeled him in to one of the crash room, I went after them but Abby stopped me at the door

"no Neela, your not going in there" Abby turned on her heal and went in too the crash room. I just looked in after her and slowly walk in, she turns and looks at me, "Neela no" I ignore her and lean over the sides of the trolley and look at the patient, I feel the world slipping away and everything growing black. One thing visible in my faint, a single evil face smiling at me, leering at me "you'll never get away from me, never"

please review!


	8. parts 12 and 13

**Disclaimer – I don't own any of the ER characters**

Part 12 – writers POV

Neela lay on the gurney. Her eyes fluttered open blinking furiously as she tried to make them adjust to the bright over head lights. Her head was spinning, she felt sick and dizzy. She turned her head slightly; her eyes drew level with Abby's. Her face was a mixture of relief and worry. Abby hung her head slightly "I never should have let you see him" she shook her head trying to remove the last half hour from her memory. Neela turned her head back and allowed her head to rest against the pancake like pillows. "Why's he here? Why can't he leave me alone?" a tear slipped down her cheek "I thought I'd be safe here at work but theres no where I can go, nowhere" Abby looked at her friend. She felt awful. With all her might Abby wished that this had happened to someone else, no she didn't wish that it happened to someone else she wished that it never happened to anyone ever. Neela turned back to look at her friend, something had entered her mind, a thought that gave her a light at the end of the dark tunnel she was heading through. He had been rushed in by the paramedics after a car accident, there was a chance that he wouldn't make it and if he didn't make it then he wouldn't be able to hurt her. As if reading her friends thoughts Abby grimaced "he's going to make a full recovery. Just a broken arm"

Part 13 – Neela's POV

Why does he have to be ok? Why can he live after what he's done, what he's done to me? He's taken away my life leaving me a shell. He's taken my heart and ripped it in to a thousand pieces that will never be pieced back together. He's here in the hospital, maybe only a few doors away. I don't want him so near. I kick off the thin hospital blanket and grab hold of the metal bars at the side of the bed pulling myself up. It makes my head go dizzy but I don't care. "I need to get out of here" Abby looks at me. I slide to the end of the bed and try to stand but my legs go like jelly. I wobble around for a second within a second Abby is supporting me, balancing me like a mother holding a child. She forces me back on to the bed waggling her finger at me. "Neela, you fainted back there. You need to take it easy for a bit" Abby smiled "you gave us quite a fright in there". I lie back suddenly exhausted. Abby realises what's going on and leaves the room. I fall in to a deep sleep, leaving the world behind but even in the dream, he's there.


	9. Parts 14, 15 and 16

Part 14 – Abby's POV

Sam joins me outside the hospital room where Neela lies in a deep sleep. Both of us look through the window, every so often Neela shouts something out. Sam shakes her head

"she must have come back to soon after her illness" I shake my head slightly, remembering that I was the only one who knows the truth. A secret this big is hard to keep. I gently grabbed hold of Sam's arm and start to drag her towards the staff room which is dark and empty. I don't turn on the light. Sam looks at me slightly confused, "promise you won't tell anyone this" Sam nodded, her eyes suddenly filled with worry. I frown

"You hasn't been ill Sam, well not ill in the way you think" I lower my eyes so that I am looking at the floor "she was raped Sam by that man she met at the club, the man who was brought in early" I start to cry "that's why she fainted. I let her see him" Sam wraps her arms around me.

"I" words for once failed her. I wipe the tears from my eyes and leaving the staff room leaving Sam just stood there.

Part 15 – Sam's POV

Poor Neela. I slowly walk from the staff room and towards where she's asleep. I look through the window, Abby's back in with her. Her shift ended a while ago but I doubt that she'll leave Neela's side. I ease the door open and slip in side. I look at Abby trying to send her a mental message asking if Neela's knows that I know. Abby looks back and me and nods slightly. I go outside and grab hold of a plastic chair and drag it back in, taking a seat next to Abby.

"When can I leave?" Neela whimpers from the bed. I look at Abby

"Soon. I promise" she speaks softly. Neela smiles a tiny smile. Dr Pratt comes in and looks at Neela

"ok you can go now but promise to rest and I don't want to see you in for at least a week" Neela doesn't even look at him, she tenses though. As she hears the door close, her body relaxes again. She kicks off the hospital bed and uses the metal bars to pull herself up; Abby and I stand up and stand one on either of the bed ready to support her when she stands up. She stands up and wobbles but I and Abby support her, slowly we walk out of the room and away from the hospital, luckily theres a cab outside the hospital. We climb in together despite the fact Neela's house is in a different direction to mine. Abby gives the driver her address, I look at her, and she leans back so that her head is behind Neela's. She mouths 'it happened in her house. She's staying at mine' Neela lays her head against Abby's shoulder and drifts off.

Part 16 – Authors POV

Abby and Sam gently walked Neela inside the house and within minutes had her tucked up in bed and fast asleep. Sam and Abby went in to the living room and sat down on an overstuffed sofa with two mugs of coffee. Both women drank their drinks in silence, both of them deep in thought, something popped in to Sam's head.

"Abby, I know this is going to sound odd but do you know if Neela took anything?" Abby looked at her friend like she was totally insane

"drugs? Neela?" Sam shook her head "not that kind of something" Sam took a deep breath "do you know if she took the pill" Abby thought about this for a second. "oh no" the two tiny words spoke volumes.


	10. part 17

**Note – in response to Naomip, I am sorry for the typos, I will be correcting them soon. The switching of POV is for easy of writing, I will try as hard as I can to keep it in Neela's POV though but in some places that isn't possible. The rest of it is mostly explained in this part apart from 1 thing – It has still been a week since the incident. **

Sorry it's taken so long for this part but I've had exams.

Part 17

_Cold, rough hands move over my body. Hot, slow breath moves over me. Hard, chapped lips touch me where I don't want to be touched. Straw-like hair scratches at me and hard, steely eyes leer. _

I sit up my breathing shallow. I look around myself, theres nobody here, only me and my shadow. A soft giggling sound floats in from the living room. A musical sound that seemed, until now, to have disappeared from my life. Slowly I ease myself of the bed and move towards the door, I turn the handle slowly and see on the sofa my two friends drinking wine and laughing. I walk towards them and sit down on an overstuffed chair

"can I join in this party?" my voice is light and I try to sound just as happy as they are. Abby and Sam turn to me; both of them plaster wide smiles on their faces.

"Want a drink Nee?" I gently shake my head. That's what helped to make me so stupid only a week ago, I don't think I'll be touching that stuff again for a long time.

"So what are you talking about?" they look at each other and you can practically hear them sending mental messages to each other trying to decide on something to say.

"You were talking about me weren't you? Well tell me what you were saying; I deserve to know don't I?" the two of them turn back to me, the fake smiles gone from their faces.

"I ... We" Abby stutters, I stare at them hard. Sam takes a deep breath and looks at me "I was wondering if you" she takes another deep breath and turns so she faces away from me "if you took the pill after it" a small tear slips down my cheek as I think back. I hadn't taken it. How could I be so stupid? I know my mind was elsewhere, but I'm a doctor .I should have remembered.

"I, forgot" Sam looks at me and her face softens. She moves towards me and gently hugs me, she smiles and pushes a strand of hair from my face "but you don't need to worry Neela, the chances of him getting you pregnant are slim" but as she says it I look in her eyes and can see a speck of light that she always has when she lies. She knows as well as I do that I have a strong chance of conceiving even if it is by a rapist but like she says what are the chances that it would happen to me?

**End note – none of this means that Neela will get pregnant, I'm just opening all avenues that I can go down. Who knows how evil I will be. **


	11. part 18

**Sorry about how long it's taken me to update but I've had a lot on**

Part 18

At work the next morning everywhere I go Ray's eyes follow me, every time I turn around he's looking at me. How do I know he's not planning anything? He could so easily turn out to be just like Ollie. I'm so happy when my shift ends. I don't go straight back to Abby's I take a detour through the park. It's practically deserted. I hear a scream, automatically I run in the direction it came from. It takes only a few minutes for me to get to where it came from. Huddled in an abandoned shed, I found a teenage girl. She turned and saw me, grimacing. Slowly she turns her body, revealing a baby bump that looks so unnatural on her young body. Her dark eyes are wide with fear.

"Its ok, I'm a doctor" I speak softly to her "can you tell me your name?" she looks at me for a few seconds longer,

"I'm Tasha. Please get this thing out of me. I just want it to go away" she begins to sob, I can't tell whether it's because of the pain or because she doesn't want this to happen to her. I kneel down beside her

"I'm Neela. So how old are you? How far gone are you? And how long have you been in labour" she grimaces again and grabs her stomach, when it passes she sits up

"I'm 15. Very nearly nine months. And hours" the pain takes hold of her again, this time she grabs me hand, squeezing it hard. The contraction lasts longer this time.

"Tasha, I'm going to have to examine you" gently I remove her soaked trousers and her underwear. She grimaces slightly as I do so. I can't help myself but gasp when I do so. I can see the baby's head.

"Ok Tasha, you're going to have to push on the next one ok" it comes quickly and she does as I asked. Slowly the head emerges. The next contraction comes almost the second the last one ends. This time the baby slips in to the world. It's crying fills the air. Tasha sighs with relief. I cut the baby's cord and then show her to her mum.

"Congratulations Tasha you have a daughter" I put the baby in Tasha's arms. She gently touches her daughter's cheek.

"I love you so much baby, but you shouldn't be here" Tasha looks up at me "her father, is someone I don't want to remember, so I can't her" a tear slips down her cheek "he did something to me that I don't want to remember" the gently put my arms around her, her tears fall on to the baby's forehead. The baby cries along with her mother.

"What's his name Tasha?" she looks at me

"Ollie. he's older than me but when I met him, he was so sweet but then he changed" she begins to sob in to my jacket.


End file.
